SG Line
In St. Space Adventures, there are various different types of ships, each designed for different purposes. A Line is a specialized category of ships. The SG Line is a new mining series of specialized ships in the St. Space Adventures series. They are mostly designed and built by Yandols himself. SG Reon Completed May 12th, 2014; The SG Reon is the first ship in the SG Line. It is mostly based on the GTX Baron Mk. IV/V, but has about twice the armor and thickness of the Baron. In comparison to the Baron, it has more thrusters and gyroscopes providing better manoeuvrability. The Reon is also equipped with a Rocket Launcher on each side of the front. The design of the top-side is also fundamentally the opposite of the Baron, instead of a popped-out layer of armor, the armor for the Reon is popped-inwards instead, allowing it to be more smooth in terms of armor flatness. The Reon has 1 design flaw however, the large rear-thrusters are exposed and not protected by the armor. This will cause problems for reckless miners that just turn the ship towards the asteroid while turning it, destroying the thrusters in the process. SG Patreon Completed May 14th, 2014; The SG Patreon is a major step in the advancement of the SG Line. As conveyors were recently released, the patreon makes use of that to automate everything. This advancement will no longer require you to manually empty the drills after a mining session. The Patreon uses less drills than the Reon, with 4 drills in total the mining speed is somewhat enjoyable. However, because of the lessened amount of drills, a lot of debris from the mining flies off into space, which did not happen to the Reon or GTX Line. The conveyor system makes life easier as it automatically transports mined resources directly towards the Large Storage Container which is located right below the cockpit. With the change in design, the reactor is no longer directly accessible, instead thanks to the conveyor system any Uranium Ingot placed in the Storage will be automatically moved to the reactor when the supply is low. The Patreon also has a "supply drop system" that will automatically release all resources mined into the docking station at Red Esta. This is also powered by the new conveyor system and makes your life easier as you do not need to manually empty the load at all. Like the Reon, the Patreon also has a design flaw, but this time with the Cockpit. Because of the new design, the conveyor system is placed at where the Cockpit is originally supposed to be, which required the Cockpit to be moved above instead. However attempts to encase the Cockpit with armor caused the top-side thrusters to burn out due to the enclosed space. In the end the top-side of the Patreon is left open, which can also cause problems with reckless miners if they turn the ship upwards while mining inside an asteroid. SGS Novakon Completed May 18th, 2014; The SGS Novakon is a new type of ship within the SG Line. The additional S in the SGS stands for Scavenger, which suggests that the new ship is not used for mining, but for scuttling other ships instead. Due to the Grinder being only available for Large Ships, the SGS Novakon is in fact a large ship. This also marks the first large ship within the SG Line. The Novakon has 9 grinders on its front-side and is powered by 8 small thrusters on the 4 sides, 4 small thrusters on the front-side, and 2 large thrusters with 3 backup small thrusters on the rear. Inside there are 2 cockpit control panels (one for each side) and some visible parts that were supposed to be hidden but are not due to the design of the ship. The Novakon suffered a lot of problems due to many design flaws. The first detected problem was that the front-thrusters are burning away the parts-to-be-scuttled before the grinders could even finish grinding them, wasting a lot of valuable resources. The second problem is that the Novakon is too long horizontally, which can pose a problem when navigating around the ship-to-be-scuttled. And lastly the Novakon consumes an extreme amount of power once the grinders have been turned on, with 5kgs of Uranium and grinders on, the Novakon will only have enough power for less than an hour. Also, the Novakon was supposed to be created as small as possible, but the proposed idea failed due to the large nature of Large Ships. SGS Konakon Completed May 23th, 2014; The SGS Konakon is a major improvement over the SGS Novakon. Unlike its predecessor, the Konakon is a small ship like other existing SG Line ships. It features the newly released large conveyors which have more capacity over the existing standard conveyors. The Konakon uses 3 grinders on the front-side instead of the overdosed 9 seen in the Novakon. It has 2 large thrusters on its rear and exactly 4 small thrusters on every other side. Though not as fast as the Novakon in terms of Grinding speed, the Konakon is more efficient and still gets the job done when piloted properly. The Konakon is proudly the first ship ever to not have a single problem during the test-drive phase, this is most probably due to its new unique design which provides perfect rotation and thruster momentum for each side. This however changes when the grinders are turned on as they consume some power, effectively reducing available power for navigation and dampening. During grind testing, it is also found out that power consumption is much more efficient compared to the Novakon. 5kgs of Uranium can still provide 3 days of power to the Konakon while grinding is in progress, whereas on the Novakon 5kgs of Uranium will not even be enough to power it an hour with the Grinders on. A possible design flaw could be that the under-side is a bit too bulky, however no problems have been discovered during the testing phrase. Showcase SG Reon: 2014-05-12_00004.jpg|The SG Reon in its initial stage, without Rocket Launchers and Landing Gear. 2014-05-12_00006.jpg|The design flaw of the exposed thrusters of the SG Reon. 2014-05-12_00007.jpg|The SG Reon after being equipped with Rocket Launchers and Landing Gears. SG Patreon: 2014-05-14_00002.jpg|The SG Patreon, being sent to mine an asteroid. 2014-05-14_00004.jpg|Back view of the SG Patreon. 2014-05-14_00005.jpg|The visible and vulnerable cockpit. 2014-05-14_00006.jpg|The underside of the SG Patreon, with the Supply Drop System visible. 2014-05-14_00007.jpg|The SG Patreon docking to the Supply Drop Zone on Red Esta. 2014-05-14_00009.jpg|The SG Patreon nicely parked on the Supply Drop Zone, ready to transfer resources. 2014-05-14_00017.jpg|MasteredMune testing out the SG Patreon on an asteroid. SGS Novakon: 2014-05-23_00002.jpg|Close-up view of the grinders on the front-side of the Novakon. 2014-05-23_00003.jpg|The Novakon, side-view. Multiple doors can be seen. 2014-05-23_00005.jpg|Inside of the Novakon, visible is the dual-cockpit. 2014-05-23_00006.jpg|Inside the Novakon, back-side, Gyroscopes and the conveyor pipe is clearly visible. 2014-05-23_00007.jpg|The back of the Novakon, featuring large thrusters 2.0 SGS Konakon: 2014-05-23_00009.jpg|The Under-side of the Konakon. 2014-05-23_00010.jpg|The Back-side of the Konakon. 2014-05-23_00011.jpg|The Top-side of the Konakon. 2014-05-23_00012.jpg|The Front-side of the Konakon, featuring the Tri-Grinders. Category:SSA